


钙片男优恋爱实录

by JSFL



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSFL/pseuds/JSFL
Summary: “他像个理想主义者，在欲望里找爱情。”“林岑的二十几岁过得并不如意，年轻的欲望像一张网，把他困在里面无法挣脱。他在情欲的罗网中妥协放纵，又在沉沦中愈加清醒。”“虞凛渊是他罗网里误入的一尾鱼，是他浩渺人生里遇见的最鲜活灵魂。暴雨过后的池塘依旧无波无澜，沉酣梦境过后又是平静现实。游移徘徊、躲闪逃避，他终于看清自己的心，带着那尾鱼遁入梦幻乐土。”虞凛渊x林岑（GV男优 体育生x文学生）一笔带过副cp：祁温x许予秋（导演x后勤）*我流GV圈，逻辑不太妥，设定不太准。*会靠【】推动感情线，雷点会在章节前标出。*三日一更，不卡肉，请假和TXT在微博@件数风流
Relationships: 虞凛渊/林岑
Kudos: 9





	1. 乏善可陈

林岑听到瓷器被打碎的声音，极尖锐地刺破连绵的雨声。

他移开隔断屋内屋外的那道门，风雨声顿时灌进耳膜，吵嚷地让人心烦。他站在雨帘之外迟疑了一秒，接着迈步走进院子。大雨呼啦一下倾倒在肩上，毫不留情的打湿额发和衬衫。

几枝玫瑰在风中摇晃不安，像悬系着的生死一无定数。大抵他的园艺天赋太过奇怪，把大部分花草绿植都被吊在空中，才会造成这幅惨状。制作噪声的罪魁祸首正躺在地上，瓷器四分五裂，花瓣和泥土混杂着，一同躺在地上安详地等待腐烂。

他默默的把它们清扫干净然后丢进垃圾桶，回屋内时衣服已经湿透，此时他应该打开热水器冲澡避免受凉感冒。但他穿着还在滴水的衬衫，一步步走上楼梯，水迹在地板上划出条隐隐约约的路。

林岑二十二岁，这是大二刚刚结束的一个七月，热夏与暴雨一同到来。学校在本市郊区，他只需要忍受拥堵的高架桥就可以回到家中，而这点比起令他厌恶恐惧的群居生活，根本不算是麻烦事。

他没有记住他们死了多久，三年五年或者更久，久到杂物间里的东西都落了厚厚的灰。或许对文学过度执拗的人把生死看作一场游戏，他至今没有明白他们投入海中那一刻所怀有的些许心情。

大海明了一切，却一直缄默不言，声音吞没在浪涛里，几不可闻。

窗外的雨声隔着一层玻璃模糊地传进来，像沉闷的鼓声。而室内光线昏暗，只有他的电脑屏幕还亮着，光标停在他自己的推特主页头像上。

他接触推特和这个圈子是个意外，偶然萌生的好奇心让他开启了这扇门。他浏览自己主页里的照片，压抑的、明亮的，还有淫荡的、克制的。下面的评论总是污言秽语，不堪入耳，网络背后的人总是把自己光鲜亮丽的外表扒开，露出内里赤裸的欲望。

林岑点开私信，那里总是充斥着各种约炮请求与意味不明的撩骚，像一个黄色废料与情绪垃圾桶。他随意划了两页，欣赏那些千篇一律的措辞和自以为是的模样，浏览有关约炮与一夜情的秘密，接着就准备关掉。

他收到一条消息，是用繁体中文发送的：“您好，我们是来自台湾的GV公司MIX，目前有一个中国内陆的拍摄计划。我们觉得您的气质和我们这个项目的企业文化非常符合，不知您是否愿意详谈？静候佳音。”

林岑的指尖在这个页面上停留了很久，屏幕的光照在他脸上，像打在白皙的肤色上的一束灯光，锁骨上周围有了明暗阴影，露出衬衫下隐隐约约的鲜活肉体。

这消息的意思是让他去拍GV？

林岑其实并不缺钱，那两个人留下来的银行卡和这幢房子，足够让他在不碰药不碰赌的情况下安安稳稳活到人生尽头。但年轻的欲望像一张网一样无法挣脱，他不喜欢去会所，不喜欢被金钱搭建起来的爱欲关系，不喜欢压在他身上的人眼中无法遮掩的：仅仅是对钱的妥协，和面对金主所带有的小心翼翼。

他仔细思考，似乎认为拍摄这种工作关系上的平等令他感到舒适。

他在键盘上敲打着，给对方发送了微信号。窗外面的雨还在疯狂地下，可以说长时间的暴雨在这城市的夏季是并不罕见的，面对窗外冷色调的景色他打了个寒战，终于意识到自己该把潮湿的衣物褪去。

他的手松开鼠标，任凭对话框停留着，电脑屏幕是室内唯一的光源，它为桌椅后的书柜镀上淡淡光芒。浴室里的花洒喷洒出热流，盖过窗外雨声也盖过寒冷。

他换好干净的睡衣，随意的擦了两把头发。雨中的黄昏不像黄昏，缺少了光线的日子像寂寂无声的暗夜。林岑收到了微信的好友请求，接着对方发来了一份电子合约，和一些这个项目的介绍。林岑并没有想把这份工作当成职业，也许只成为他无聊周末与假期的一段旅程。他带着年轻的欲望投身进去，期待一场鱼死网破或自由热望。

短暂交谈后两人定了日子见面详谈。拍摄地距此不过二十分钟高铁，林岑收拾几件衣服放进了行李箱，只要买到票明天就可以出发了。他盯着手机屏幕上的车次号短暂的出神，然后把手机放在书桌上，手机与木质桌面撞出的声响清晰极了。

他起身往另一个房间走，带着钥匙开了锁。那是一间行刑的密室，那里有一切的刑具与施刑的方法。*他为自己的灵魂带上枷锁行刑，祈盼获得宽恕与重生，或者仅仅是永远堕落的结局。

这间调教室几乎没有外人进来过，秘密领域不需要探访。里面陈列着的那些物件都是他心爱的玩具，或者他其实也是这间屋子的玩具。他抚摸一个皮鞭，在此回忆被抽打的钝痛，被欲望凌迟的感觉让他很不好受。他接着在中间的床上躺下，他曾经在此自我放纵。干涸的汗液是冷静下来的欲望，像渗进黑色毛绒地毯的血，滋养一切不被世俗道德接受的想法。他没有把自己锁起来，也没拿起任何一个玩具，只是安安静静的凝视头顶的吊灯，像日光之下无所遁逃的野蛮造物，然后认命似的叹了口气：我真是个变态。

他承认一切下流的想法，等待一个强有力的对手把他攻陷。把他锁在这件屋子里，不由分说的用玩具捅开他的后穴，那种酥麻的感觉让他崩溃的哭叫。然后被肉棒粗暴的进入，前端被抚摸着赐予高潮。他期待被汗水泪水和精水吞没，让自己成为路边一片肮脏的水渍。

林岑自嘲似的笑笑，瞳孔收拢吊灯的光芒。他走了出去，接着把调教室的门锁上。他应该对这次新奇旅程抱有期待，即使这些期待显得愚蠢又虚假。诚然，林岑对一切迷人又危险的事物感到兴奋，这个夜晚他睡得比以往还要浅，灵魂像浮在云中飘荡。

虞凛渊刚从球场打完球，身上依然汗涔涔的，他把球衣撩起来擦了擦糊了眼睛的汗水，继续往宿舍走。体育生的日日夜夜，都是由球场、操场与宿舍拼接而成的。他的皮肤被热夏毒辣的阳光描上更深的颜色，似乎连肌肉都在这个季节轮廓分明。宿舍里的人大多都回家了，四人间成了他的单人间，他冲完澡躺在床上，拿起手机时自动亮屏，在昏暗的光线中艰难的人脸识别成功。虞凛渊点开他的推特关注列表，那个男孩充满艺术感的相片使他血脉偾张，他的指尖静静停留在那个男生的ID上，抚摸那个相片就像抚摸那个人一样温柔。

虞凛渊在下午就收到了MIX公司的消息。他需要一点钱，他是个GAY，他厌倦自我纾解，或许不应该拒绝。在这种事情上追求道德感毫无意义，而且会面地点就在本市，明天出门见一见也无妨，无论顺利与否对生活都不会造成什么的影响。就像一场雨下过之后，湿漉漉的地面也总会干透，连一点痕迹都看不见。

手机屏幕照亮虞凛渊年轻的脸庞，他在心里不断重复着这个ID：巫山。

那座山是虞凛渊心中神秘而不可亵渎的地方，上头有一座无法抵达的神邸。 

他把手机关掉以后躺回床上翻了个身，像感受到来自命运齿轮的召唤而感到不安。雨霁后的夜空缀满星星，似乎和他一样睡不好，在辗转反侧着发出若隐若现的光亮。此刻同在一片无星无月的潮夜下，失眠两位的心跳电波在空中秘密连接。

林岑顶着黑眼圈坐上午的高铁，他的耳机里放着摇滚，以期抵消耳机之外的喧闹人声。列车还没启动，车厢里人来来往往，他默默把摇滚换成弦乐，大提琴的声音像一首高贵颂歌，然后林岑自己坐在位置上从包里拿出kindle。

三岛由纪夫的《假面自白》，他一直很喜欢。他觉得自己的身体里一直住着一个少年时期的三岛，对近江[2]的迷恋和妒忌与他的内心极度吻合，死亡与束缚的美让他感到发自灵魂的渴望。林岑想起来中学时代第一次读三岛，读到描写中世纪油画上被捆绑在树上的少年时，自己羞耻的硬了。

他拎着行李箱走到约定的地点。MIX从外面看似乎和旁边的公司殊无二致，只是占地面积大，高度也显得略有特别。林岑敲了敲门，白天的街上空空荡荡，连他的敲门声都显得清晰。来开门的是一位留着长发的男人，约莫三十多岁，下颚的胡渣没有刮干净。不知为何他身上带有一副艺术家高不可攀的气质，一开口却温柔地把冰冷化了个干净：“是推特ID：巫山 的先生吗？”

林岑他只点了点头，男人伸手示意他进来，接着带他走进去，踩着瓷白的砖上了二楼。

男人让他坐下，转身去倒了两杯冻柠茶。在玻璃杯碰到桌子时，他开口自我介绍：“我是祁温，是这个项目的主要负责人。相关事宜我们都在推特私信上同您介绍过了，待会儿我们希望您填写两份表格。请不要担心，那只是用来了解您的性癖和属性，以便我们更好的寻找与您适配的攻方。”

办公室里间出来了一个清秀可爱的男孩，手里拿着两份表格走过来。还没招呼新人，就先和祁温接了个吻，唇瓣分开时他笑道：“你又喝冻柠茶，好酸。”

然后他大大方方的与林岑打招呼：“新人你好，我是许予秋~这是我爱人祁温。”

他指了指两份表格：“待会请你填一下，Thanks~”

许予秋没待几分钟就继续忙碌，祁温带着林岑简单参观介绍了一下这里的布局和构造。时间流逝的太快，转眼暮色里由昏黄的光透过窗子，祁温站在窗口与他交谈，他的长发被晚风绘成一幅画。

祁温开口时带着夕阳的温柔，像一杯斟满黄昏的水晃晃悠悠。

“我希望大家在这里都坦坦荡荡。”

“你的爱无罪。”


	2. 迷失快乐

【自慰 道具】

很长一段时间林岑厌恶他自己的性癖，性爱关系里他的渴望极为边缘，他想要极端的高潮，就像射精射到射不出后只能流出尿水，后穴被填满以后排泄一样的流出来，践踏性的侮辱性的强迫奸淫。他有轻微的M属性，更渴望强有力的对象使他臣服，跪着成为他的狗，拥有固定的主奴关系。少年时代的夜里他意识到种种病态的爱欲，睁开眼他无法面对这具淫荡的身体，他感到被无端恐惧的潮水淹没窒息。数年之后，他渐渐学会与欲望共处，学会自己享受高潮的快乐。但他其实一直没有逃脱罗网，他一直清楚又无奈。

林岑只穿了件白衬衫，衣料又透又薄，只堪堪遮住了上身，乳头还将衬衫顶出两个点，深色的两个点在白色上显出煽情诱惑的轮廓。性器还耷拉在草丛里，被衣服下摆抚弄刮蹭，隐隐有抬头的趋势。

他躺在干净的大床上，洁白的腿暴露在冷空气中，使他不禁打了个寒颤。林岑撩开衣服下摆，把自己的腿分开，捏了捏自己的腿心，姿势改为跪趴着，稍稍掰开臀肉，向镜头展示诱惑秘境。林岑抹了润滑往穴内探进去两指，噗嗤噗嗤的插带着水声，润滑被拍打出白沫沾在穴口。他唇间逸出细小的呻吟，不自知间扭动着腰在床上蹭动着性器。

他张开唇瓣呼吸，感觉两根手指不够，远远不够，泄出难耐的呻吟，像猫儿哼叫：“还...还想要更多…呜！”

他伸手抽插的速度越来越快，后来加到三指。穴口已经渐渐松开，嫩肉不断在翕合着，渴望被粗大的东西插入。林岑伸手够到旁边的按摩棒，直接调到最高档，一点一点的吞进去。

这一下就受不了，林岑觉得全身有过电的快感，震动棒在穴肉里搅动的频率实在是太快，他的体温骤然上升，全身都渐渐泛起了红潮，他用指节攥住床单，衬衫被他蹭的皱皱巴巴。他张开嘴吐出呻吟，爽得快要被逼出眼泪。

“好爽…啊！操死我了呜呜呜！”

“好大！！啊唔、我好喜欢！！”

片刻他就跪不住了，按摩棒被他穴口咬紧，在里头搅动媚肉，操得他好爽。林岑的长腿和上身一起趴在床上，只有臀部还有美丽的弧度，在空中小幅度颤抖，穴口在不断接受刺激。他咬着被单低低地呜咽呻吟，很快就咬不住了，高昂的呻吟立马就释放出来，失神的呻吟带了沙哑：“好快…好快啊…”。涎水沾湿了被单，发丝湿漉漉的粘在额头上，白衬衫湿的不像话，肉体的轮廓被勾勒的清晰又情色，乳头贴在衣料上面不断地被摩擦。

他抬眼看向摄像机，递去一个迷茫又诱惑的眼神。然后伸手把按摩棒在穴里捅了几下：“啊…啊…太爽了。”汗珠挂了下来流到唇边，他伸出舌头舔掉，舌尖粉粉嫩嫩的，染上情欲的颜色。林岑浑不自知似的，开口呻吟时伸出舌尖，爽得忘乎所以：“唔嗯！啊啊啊！！”

虞凛渊走进这间房间时看到的就是这幅画面，他与摄影师招手示意，打了个招呼，就饶有兴味的站在旁边看着。林岑根本不知道摄像机旁多了个人，他被快感折磨得疯掉，爽得眼睛里止不住地流出泪水，双眼被情潮模糊得根本看不清，似乎所有感觉都集中在后穴的那根东西上。

虞凛渊觉得他好看，毫不克制地浪荡，着清纯衣做下流事。滴滴答答淌在穴口和腿心的水，粘腻地让人移不开眼睛。体育生为数不多的词汇储备都被他用尽，恨不得梦回高中时代那令人昏昏欲睡的语文课，多学一两个漂亮词汇。

明明眉眼乖巧又干净，脸长的清纯无害，这幅身体却极尽诱惑与骚气。只道是红楼错写一句，女儿才不是水做的骨肉，林岑才是水做的骨肉。虞凛渊看他他爽得流水，眼睛里在吧嗒吧嗒掉泪，涎水从嘴巴里淌出来一些，龟头也在不断渗出液体，居然后穴里还湿漉漉的，全身上下的口都在流水，大概是骚水全都流出来了。这具身体柔软的像一团云，在他心里下了一场暴雨。虞凛渊硬了，他暗自想到做爱的时候一定更好看。

许予秋回过头看见他，走过来覆在他耳边笑说：“小虞，这就是那位和你属性完美匹配的受”

“我是真的没想到居然有人能这么合适！我比对你们俩的表格的时候都觉得不可思议！”许予秋在他耳边絮絮叨叨地说话，虞凛渊的心思却早已不在这场对话里，他的目光灼灼地看着床上的人不断扭动着腰肢。

林岑的动作太大，按摩棒从穴口滑了出来，上面沾满了淫水，在柔和的灯光下泛起淫糜的水泽。然后他俯身跪在床上，一边舔那根按摩棒，像吞吐肉棒一样含到最深处，发出啧啧的淫糜声响，一边撸动自己的阴茎，马眼渗出的水和穴里的水一起淌到白色床单上，留下一滩深色痕迹。

虞凛渊不知觉间走近了些，林岑随手抓住他的手臂，仍然喘得厉害：“嗯…好累…扶我一把…”

等到稍稍恢复些力气，他把按摩棒立在床上，扶着虞凛渊的手臂，然后自己坐了上去，蹲着的姿势很羞耻，他双腿还在打颤，脚趾蜷起来。林岑在上面不断起落了几十下，像一只发情的雌兽，呜呜咽咽崩溃哭叫。按摩棒的头又大又粗，坐到底的时候一直戳到他G点，颗粒摩擦甬道，又痛又爽，林岑叫的声音沙哑：“…插到了…那里！！不行了…好爽…”

他四肢软绵绵无力，被过度的刺激抽干了力气。最后躺倒在床上，脸上泛着高潮的红晕，按摩棒还在嗡嗡地快速震动，穴口泛滥的不像话。胸膛上还有两只小跳蛋在刺激乳头，乳头和阴茎一样挺立着。他失神的片刻被人恶意的加了许多玩具，白衬衫不知道什么时候脱掉了，现在他全身赤裸的接受高潮。虞凛渊恶意地伸手堵住他的马眼，让他无法彻彻底底的射精高潮。

林岑费力的抬起手去推开虞凛渊，却像是委屈极了的撒娇。后穴里的按摩棒让他快爽得奔溃，前端被堵塞的快感比后穴按摩棒高出百倍，他呻吟着无奈的叫喊，委委屈屈的哭咽：“求求你啊…让我射…让我射…唔啊…”

虞凛渊看见他囿于情欲的身体，失神的瞳孔里流出泪来，终于大发慈悲的松开了手。林岑猛的在床上打了几个颤，跌坐在床上，双眼失神难以聚焦，阴茎里剧烈的喷发白浊，一股一股的溅在他的耻毛，他的乳头，他的发梢上。还有一些溅在虞凛渊手指上，他抬起手：“好骚的味道，和你一样骚。”

按摩棒还在震动，他感觉自己的快感还在延续，像一波一波的浪把他拍在情欲的岸上。他重新跪了起来，像排泄一样张开穴口，把按摩棒吐出来，那根棒掉在床边，他也脱力的倒在了床上。

摄像机对准了红肿的臀肉和被过度开发的后穴，穴口被按摩棒撑的很大，一时半会儿还合不上。周围的润滑被打成白沫，臀肉白皙而穴肉红润，两相对比更显出淫荡的春色。林岑急促的喘息着，穴口也随着呼吸慢慢地开合。他的眼睛半闭着，累得几乎不想睁开眼，任由摄像机拍他失神的脸，拍他沾满精液与汗水的身体。

虞凛渊看着这个人，盯着那个漂亮洞穴，翕张的穴口在引诱他进去探秘，他想里面射满精液。

林岑被人抱去洗了澡，他累得快睡着了，也不知道是谁抱着去的。身体触到热水时只是颤动了两下睫毛，还是懒得睁开眼。他眼睫上沾了水，在光下亮晶晶的，像黑亮的小刷子。

虞凛渊觉得他太轻了，抱着的时候都能清晰地隔着薄薄的皮肉摸到脊背上的骨头，肉像是都长在屁股上，明明一米七几的人，体重却轻得要命。让他想起水岸边的白鹭鸶，尤其是那两条纤细又洁白的腿。林岑在浴缸里躺了片刻，被热水捂得全身酥酥麻麻，接着缓缓地睁开朦胧的眼睛，隔着雾气分辨身前的人。他刚想要开口说些话，那人的身影却隔着水汽走远了。鞋子敲在瓷砖上发出声响，在浴室里格外清晰，像某种意味不明的信号。

实则虞凛渊把他抱过来就想离开，但担心他在浴缸里睡着了才站在旁边守了一会儿。他阴茎硬得快要爆炸，还没有得到纾解只能直挺挺的顶在裤子里。眼前这个人做爱时分明是放浪的，情欲褪去后却从骨子里浮起平淡安详的味道。他躺在浴缸里，手指不时拨弄起水纹，似有似无不经意间流露出的性感更让人疯狂。浴室里温度很高，蒸腾的水汽让人的脸上挂着红润的颜色，像人间四月的水蜜桃，咬一口就能出水。

虞凛渊在旁边厕所里撸了一管，闭上眼急促呼吸时脑子里想的全是那张脸。


	3. 胯下之臣

【轻微SP 捆绑 假的DS关系 镜子】

像某些影视剧上来就拍吻戏一样，最难堪的桥段表演完，剩下的恶劣妄想都坦诚。

虞凛渊承认那张脸对他有致命的吸引力，比岁月里潜滋暗长的欲望更迷人。他甚至迫不及待的期待想摸林岑的嘴唇然后吻上去，然后亲他的锁骨、乳头、背脊，边揉他阴茎边操进穴里去，把灼热的呼吸喷在他耳边。

虞凛渊穿西装意外的很好看。体育生在健身房练出的漂亮肌肉被封印在衬衣下，脱去西装外套时才看得见线条，他站在镜子前端详了自己一番，除了皮肤略黑了些衬不起白衬衣，只好换成黑色。黑衬衣内敛又禁欲，而他扮作商界精英也没那么有违和感。

他在洗手台前的镜子边站定，故作成熟地理了理领口，扮出一副稳重有为的总裁脸。虽然他对这种角色的理解仅限于高中时耳边被迫捕捉的信息——那些女生看总裁文叽叽喳喳的聊天吐槽。

角色扮演是拍片的一个重要形式，通常禁断背德的关系更让人生出欲望。事先祁温询问过两人的意见，比对性癖与接受度的表格，敲定剧本角色。两人不约而同表现出喜爱和兴趣，霸道总裁小职员捆绑调教的俗套桥段，只有用下半身表演时才不会被嫌弃。林岑在交流结束后转头对他笑：“期待和你的合作哦，好好表现。”

林岑正在接受绳艺师的捆绑，他配合的被红绳缚住脚踝、双腿、手腕，最后在胸口缠绕两圈，妄图勾勒出些乳肉。林岑与绳艺师聊了几句，顺带送上一句夸奖：“您的技术很好。”皮肤上细微的痛感刺激了欲望，他感觉下身空虚又泛滥。谁知道原委，或许爱本来就是痛的。

然后他被蒙上眼罩，视觉被剥夺以后听觉愈发灵敏。他跪在地上，用嘴叼着牵引绳，听到门被打开的声音便摆出一副等主人回来的乖乖模样。绳子被他的唾液沾湿，在灯下晶晶亮亮的。

虞凛渊拎起牵引绳，把眼罩丢开以后对上一副清澈欲望的双眸，竟然恍惚了一瞬。然后俯身吻了他一下，在柜子上挑了个按摩棒拍在他唇上：“舔。”

林岑立马伸出舌头舔地啧啧作响，虞凛渊暗骂一声：“你怎么这么淫荡？嗯？”

直到整个按摩棒被舔出水泽，虞凛渊就往他穴里塞进去：“今天不想在沙发上干你，爬到床上去好不好？”

林岑身上的绳被解开一些，足够让他活动着爬过去。他被牵引绳牵住脖颈，后穴里的按摩棒在爬动中不断地刺激穴肉，短短几米的路他爬的喘息不止，差点腰一软趴在地板上：“呜呜呜…啊…”

这几分钟漫长地像几个世纪，穴口含着的按摩棒把快感无限放大。虞凛渊在前面牵着他，走到了床边坐下。林岑跪在地毯上，费力地用嘴拉开裤链，隔着内裤舔虞凛渊的性器，留下一滩暧昧的水泽。隔靴搔痒的的感觉太不好了，虞凛渊把阴茎从内裤里掏出来，暗示性地拍在林岑的脸上，林岑的嘴立刻凑上去吮上龟头。虞凛渊状似鼓励地揉他的头，却强硬的挺着肉棒快速进出。林岑的嘴被塞满了，只能发出细细的呜咽声。他感受到嘴里愈发硬挺的物什在不断渗出液体。虞凛渊爽得要死，被温暖的口腔包裹的感觉太刺激了。虞凛渊甚至觉得自己要在短短几分钟内缴械投降，忙故作冷酷的捏住他的颈：“在床上跪好。”

在林岑慢慢挪上去的时候，他暗自平复汹涌的呼吸。

虞凛渊觉得他的两瓣臀肉情色又可爱，含着按摩棒让他的臀肉不断颤动。虞凛渊暧昧的捏了捏他湿湿滑滑的腿心，润滑液被穴口挤出来一些：“好乖，给你奖励。”

虞凛渊把按摩棒抽出来，伸手在两瓣肉上拍了两下，臀肉颤动两下后上面出现两道模糊的印记。虞凛渊觉得手感太好了，忍不住揉捏着又来了几下。“啪——啪——”的声音夹杂着林岑越来越急促的呻吟传进他耳朵里。

林岑忍不住了：“呜——主人太棒了我受不了！啊——啊啊啊！”他射在被褥上，在纯黑色的床单上留下一滩白色的液体。虞凛渊一边慢条斯理的解掉他身上捆绑的绳子，一边调笑的问他：“谁允许你射了？母狗忍不住要被操了，这么忍不住？”

林岑被情欲折磨，口不择言，只能顺着他的话：“想要主人操母狗的穴，小穴好想要……”

虞凛渊的肉棒在后穴摩擦，龟头渗出液体蹭在林岑穴口，就是不进去：“求我，求我操你。”

林岑费力地抬起腰，伸手向后够到虞凛渊的肉棒暧昧地抚摸过，触到上面的青筋与灼热温度。接着他掰开自己的穴口，嫩肉暧昧的开合：“求您进来止止骚！呜——不行了！”

虞凛渊忍不住了，他扯掉束手束脚的领带，猛地一挺到底，穴口被撑大了，囊袋拍在上面。林岑被顶地惊喘一声，整个人差点趴下去。林岑的汗蹭在枕头上：“嗯——嗯——啊啊啊顶到了。主人的肉棒好爽！”

虞凛渊整个人覆在他身上，紧贴着他背脊，右手捏住红痕未褪的手腕，左手不断抚摸过他肌肤，揉捏着乳头。虞凛渊狠狠地肏了几十下，直到林岑被逼出难耐情欲的声音。林岑的肉棒又立起来了，他偷偷伸手撸动着。虞凛渊看到他自己撸，立即伸手把他的手挟起来，顺带把整个人捞起来，带着低喘的迷人嗓音喷在他耳边：“说明我操你操地不够狠，你还有力气自己弄？是么？”

虞凛渊吻他的后颈，狎昵地印下一个个暧昧痕迹：“你今晚只能被我操射。”

虞凛渊把林岑从床上抱了起来，体育生练出来的好体力和肌肉终于发挥出真正用处。林岑惊呼一声：“别——啊啊啊。呜嗯！”肉棒还留在体内进得更深，青筋暴起的狰狞器物摩擦着他柔软的后穴。他被迫双手环住虞凛渊，双腿缠在上面，穴肉因为紧张夹得更紧，一缩一缩地可爱极了。虞凛渊一只手把他托住，然后毫不留情地掌掴林岑的屁股，就着抱操的姿势一边不断挺动肉棒，一边冲他笑：“小母狗，你好紧。”

林岑趴在他肩头不断呻吟，被逼出眼泪和哭咽：“呜、呜呜。太爽了太大了。”

虞凛渊在漆黑的室内走了几步，把镜子前的落地灯打开，暖黄光芒比暗室更暧昧千倍。林岑脸上高潮的红晕和汗湿的脸颊被照得清清楚楚，干涸的泪痕留在两颊，像把一切爱欲大白天下。虞凛渊抱着他坐在镜前，把他转了个身面对着镜子，肉棒也在体内打了个旋，把林岑的眼泪又激出来。虞凛渊色情地揉捏他的乳头，往下揉捏囊袋和龟头，被迫让林岑的头昂起：“小母狗，看看镜子里你淫荡的样子。”

他还不忘挺腰，紫红肉棒在后穴不断抽插，带出被打出白沫的润滑液。看着自己被随意玩弄，脸上泪痕与汗液斑驳交错，后穴淫荡地挽留肉棒的样子，林岑忍不住呻吟：“啊啊啊——太深了！好快——好快。”

林岑性器的前端不断渗出液体，随着身后人的挺动晃动。他吐出舌尖呼出灼热的气息，两颗乳头被虞凛渊亵玩得熟透，被顶撞地快要失了神却还在不断淫叫：“顶、顶到了！呜呜呜！”

林岑转过头，像小狗似的蹭蹭虞凛渊的脖颈：“主人，小狗想射了……小狗不行了。”

“求求您让我射吧。”

虞凛渊闻言让他站在镜前，林岑双手撑在镜前，脸差点贴上镜面，白皙双腿不断打着颤快要站不住。身高差让虞凛渊有绝对的征服权，他只好被动地摇晃：“主人......呜呜呜射了。”

林岑的精液射到镜子上，第二次的量并不多，堪堪挂在镜子上慢慢流下来。虞凛渊还没有停，爱抚似的抽打了两下他的臀，反而肏地更狠更深。穴口被肏地烂熟深红，周围挂着粘腻的润滑液，两瓣屁股肉被打得发红，像熟透的蜜桃。虞凛渊看着镜子里被肏地神志不清的人，无情地挺动，在最深处射入：“准备接好主人的精液。”

林岑不由自主地战栗，被射满的穴里满足又涨痛，他失神般地喃喃：“好满…呜…”。虞凛渊把他放开，林岑软下腰腿兀自倒在了床上压到虞凛渊的黑衬衣。穴里的精液含不住排出来一些滴落在被单上，他闭着眼不住地喘息。虞凛渊居高临下的看着他粉红的身体，发觉体温升高的不止他一人。

林岑侧躺着眯着眼睛休息，没一会儿就累到睡过去了，虞凛渊伸手拍了拍他的脸颊。镜头仍兢兢业业的拍摄着，对林岑肮脏的身体拍特写作为片子的待选封面。祁温带着摄像机慢慢退出房间。最后一个长镜里视野渐渐狭窄，在门缝里偷窥似的录影，只借着落地灯暧昧的光线拍到年轻的身躯。门被慢慢掩上时很轻的撞了一声，而后只留下爱侣一双暗自发酵。

虞凛渊的汗滴在黑衬衫上，谁知道天光大亮后会成为什么。


	4. 红线还是红痕

林岑在自己房间一觉睡到下午四点，醒来时全身骨头酥酥麻麻。身上虽然已经被清理干净，但腰肢上的酸痛感并没有消除，让他起身时忍不住：“嘶——”了一声。他随手套了件宽松的T恤穿了条裤子，一边揉揉腰一边走出房间。楼下就是办公室，楼上是特色的情趣房间和他们休息的地方。他往楼梯那儿一走状似云淡风轻，实则腿还软着，差点朝转角的滴水观音跪安。

许予秋刚起身给窗口的绿萝浇水，转头就看到林岑下来：“林林！刚好你醒了，来看看昨天你们作品的封面！”

刚巧虞凛渊从旁边的场馆打完球，一身热汗还没洗。不得不承认体育生的精力实在好，昨晚按着他做了那么久，今天睡醒还能冲去场馆打球。林岑叫他过来一起看，两人便走进了办公室。封面大图是他跪在地上，虞凛渊手里握着牵引绳的形象。旁边小图就比较色情诱人，他高潮泛红的脸庞，操的媚肉外翻的小穴，身上暧昧的红痕，还有虞凛渊狰狞的性器。于他而言没什么挑剔的，人总得有直面欲望的坦诚。

林岑转过头看虞凛渊，发现他耳根子红透了，也许是球场上晒出来的热量还没有散。

林岑冲他笑笑：“小虞，等会收拾一下，晚上陪我去喝酒？”

虞凛渊一愣，他叫他“小虞”，听起来像在叫“小鱼”，幼稚又黏糊，怪可爱的。虞凛渊好像真的成了一条小鱼在水里摇摇摆摆，鳞片在耀眼的阳光下反射出光芒，在无忧无虑地游着忽然被林岑捕获，被捏在手心里跳动不安。

虞凛渊答道，“好”，然后就转头推门出了办公室，闷声上楼去冲澡。

林岑七点半在楼下等他，他靠在墙上一手插兜一手随意划着手机，意识到自己很久没更新推特，该发点新的推。虞凛渊下楼时天色还没暗透，遥遥远方恒有半抹深紫的霞光，打在林岑半边脸颊上。

走到吧台前林岑问他喝什么，他不怎么懂：“跟你一样吧。”

林岑若有所思的点点头，朝着酒保打了个招呼：“两杯MAI-TAI，谢谢。”

趁着酒保调酒的时间，林岑眯起眼打量他，嘴里噙着笑：“你看。”

林岑让他看手腕上的红痕，那痕迹酒吧眩目的光线里若隐若现，在虞凛渊眼里却清晰得要命，昨天捆绑留下的痕迹，昨天疯狂做爱留下的证据。还没等虞凛渊开口，他就把手腕放下闯进了舞池中，留下一句话飘飘然走开：“等我回来喝酒。”

在聒噪的鼓点声里他找不着他，但他心里轰隆巨响胜过乐声百倍。

虞凛渊百无聊赖刷着手机，居然刷到了巫山的推文更新，一共三张照片。他那里光线很匮乏，只有一束光照在发端和后颈，连衣服颜色都看不清。也许他是故意的，只能看到他白皙的后颈，上面隐隐约约有吻痕。那么暗的光，那么纤细的腰。

配文是：“长夜如此绚烂/何妨狠狠让热情烧光这一晚[1]”

虞凛渊关上手机，端着酒杯出神。他看到舞台灯光忽然暗了，接着一切都闪烁不明。换了节奏感更强的舞曲，一束光打在林岑身上，跟着他的节奏游移。虞凛渊瞥过头，仿佛视线被俘获了一般移不看眼。

林岑周身的光是玫瑰红，灯光闪烁之间像玫瑰花盛开腐烂的一瞬间浪漫。光好像黏在他身上，连发丝都暧昧得分明。玫瑰红依然是玫瑰红，只是玫瑰绣在他身上，光刺到虞凛渊的心口，流出滚烫的血，神魂颠倒像个幻境。这样的光线显得他平日里淡色的嘴唇像抹了唇釉一样润而艳。虞凛渊好像有一种错觉，林岑顶胯时好像舔了舔唇，又好像朝他看了一眼。——怎么会看清，是他想太多。

他听到场下轻浮的调戏声，意味不明的口哨和尖叫，在铺天盖地的人潮里像一句轻语。虞凛渊捂住心口滚烫的血，让他们降降温。这样的感情是不是该归结为见色起意？如乱世艳星，魅惑众生。即使众生岿然不动，也有他自投罗网。

他兀自静默片刻，林岑回来捏了捏他手腕，好奇地问：“想什么呢？”

林岑坐在他旁边，那么绚烂的光，那么纤细的手腕。

分明这么暧昧的光线，却冷清了半世纪。并不熟络的关系，即使床上热汗与体液交缠，床下仍然陌生得相互尴尬。林岑低头望着半杯酒，觉得虞凛渊有一点……反差萌？床上讲出来的骚话一套一套，生活里随便调笑几句就会脸红。林岑问他：“刚刚有人来搭讪吗？”

虞凛渊倒是配合，有问必答，但也仅限于有问必答：“有个1，想睡我，我拒绝了。”

“不是所有的肌肉帅哥都是母0的。再说，你都把我睡了，再去被别人睡我不是很没面子？”

虞凛渊并不想在睡来睡去的问题上纠结又闷了下去，像把酒里的气泡都吞了一样，话都在喉口嘟哝。林岑笑了一声：“你还是在床上话多。”

虞凛渊淡淡回答：“床上讲的话是不能放在心上的。”

“是啊，所以以后上床我随便怎么叫你都不要当真哦。”

虞凛渊：“其实……”他的话音很沉很低，在激昂吵嚷的酒吧里根本听不见。林岑转过身，对着舞池里扭胯热舞的红男绿女吹了声口哨，像是对刚才赞美的回应，只留给他一个背影。

——我挺喜欢你的。这话听起来很滑稽，在摄像机的见证里一见钟情，这算是因戏生情吗？这比早高峰站在十字路口拥挤人潮里四目相对灵魂契合的人概率还要低。也许可以掩饰，也许是欲望滋生出短暂片刻的爱意，但不知道如何继续，这场庸俗开场的剧目。

林岑回过身：“你刚是不是叫我？”

“不是。”他冷漠地回应，不知道是否定了什么。

但后来虞凛渊渐渐打开了话匣子，两人也侃天侃地聊些有的没的。找了个不恰当的聊天地点，在这么嘈杂迷乱的音乐里，聊到林岑文学课秃顶的教授讲课总是唾沫横飞眉飞色舞，聊到虞凛渊大一挂得彻底连及格线都摸不到的毛概与马哲，聊到虚无的理想与未来。杯渐渐空了，话却渐渐满溢。

林岑解锁看了眼手机：“哟，十点多了，接下来得是午夜场了，咱们回去吧。”

今夜的夏风还是闷，吹不散脸上酡红。但有些事可以借喝醉了搪塞，林岑自觉地牵着虞凛渊的手往MIX走，十指相扣交换着体温，把夜风与街灯的罅隙填满。就当喝醉了，谁也不会提。

林岑望见夜幕里好月色，忽然想伸手触摸一下月亮，又想起来身边还有个牵手的伴，不能做出这样幼稚的动作，只是指节略微颤动了就放下来，像在嘲笑自己的行为。

也许是寂寞了太久，期盼不可多得的圆满。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]吴雨霏《一分钟稀客一分钟色诱》的歌词


	5. 纯与欲

【路人无插入性行为 噤声 限制高潮】

林岑把那天的月亮忘得干干净净，把它归结于月色与酒精的化学反应。隔天下午他就演上了新角色，暂且抛掉来路不明的个人情感。他得演一位弱小的，被其他男生肆意凌辱的男高中生。虞凛渊则是那个象征着英雄主义的大救星。

他身上校服的样子是仿日本样式的，毕竟用中式传统校服难有美感。设定是放学的时候，他被几个男生推推搡搡的弄进了卫生间。他身上的衣服已经皱皱巴巴，白色的衬衫被汗沾湿，透出乳头红褐的颜色。林岑被粗暴的推在地上，还没来得及反应过来大声呼救，嘴就被男生掰开，不由分说地被塞进一根肉棒。

为首的男生算是小混混头目，那么这个战利品和这张嘴理应由他首先享用。他用手指扣住林岑的头发，一下一下的把肉棒往他喉咙口撞。林岑含不住那根东西，深喉的感觉让他想要干呕，他止不住的呜咽流出了眼泪，口水咽不下去，顺着唇角往下淌。眼睛在流水，嘴里在流水，下面也在流水。

旁边的男生三两下把他的衣服扯掉丢在一旁，只留下一条内裤松松垮垮套在身上，旁边两个男生恶趣味的笑，揉搓了一把他的下身：“你看，他舔着舔着自己就硬了。”

林岑两只手都被使用，被动的套弄着两个肉棒。旁边剩下的一位见到这个样子，只好把他调了个姿势把内裤撕烂，掰开臀肉里小小的肉穴。林岑像察觉了什么，后穴不断紧张的翕张。穴口被舌头戳刺舔弄，林岑被刺激的不断呻吟，连肉棒都含不好。为首的那位见状不满，在他脸上拍了一巴掌：“好好舔，不会吗？”

然后对着在后穴忙碌的那位说道：“弄快点，把后面扩张一下。”

林岑流着泪，微微摇头示意不要继续了，但没有人关心他的举动。林岑感受到他的后穴被挤上一坨冰凉的膏体，然后手指不断往里面伸，没有耐心地抠挖着甬道，妄图让穴口快点松开来。

所有的小嘴都要被堵上，他呜呜咽咽流着泪。

门口有人走近了，步伐里听出来人的急切。瓷砖上反射夕阳光线，照到眼睛有些刺眼。接着虞凛渊走进来：“喂，你们几个，不要动我的人。”

林岑不合时宜地觉得这一句话，又中二又幼稚。那几个男生一齐拥上去，却被虞凛渊的拳头打在了门板上。为首的那位见状，咬牙切齿的冲上去，阴茎在跑动的时候甩来甩去，看起来很滑稽。接着他的脸上也和他的小弟们一样肿着挂了彩。他们狼狈的穿好裤子，顶着还硬挺着的肉棒跑了。

虞凛渊看着地上的人：林岑的乳头被欲望刺激的高高的挺立，破烂的衣服被丢在旁边，脸上的红晕还没有褪去，眼睛里含着水雾。林岑似乎没有察觉到自己这幅样子很诱人，向他道谢。

虞凛渊把他抱起来，关进了隔间：“肉偿吧。”

虞凛渊看到这一幕的时候就硬了，那个他肖想了许久的漂亮身体就在眼前，用含情的眼睛看着他。虞凛渊亲他的嘴，柔软又甜蜜，像一朵云状的棉花糖。他扶着自己挺翘的性器在穴口  
摩擦，前端涌出的液体把穴口沾湿，呼出的气喷在耳边，林岑难耐的叫他：“快、快点，进来罢。”

虞凛渊用肉棒做二次扩张，他进入的小心翼翼，尽量不把林岑弄疼。林岑从被进入的那一刻开始呻吟，不自知间扭动着腰，等他慢慢全根没入时，林岑冲他笑道：“可以开始操我了吗？”

林岑的嗓音勾人，把虞凛渊所有欲火都勾出来。虞凛渊猛地把他抱起来，抵在隔间的墙上狠操，囊袋拍击臀肉的声音快速而清晰，性器深深的捣入穴中，羞得林岑别过头不想去看他。

虞凛渊在他臀肉上掌掴两下：“躲什么，叫得这么浪，怎么还害羞了？嗯？”

接着虞凛渊双手在臀上揉弄两下，狠狠掰开臀肉。穴口被肉棒撑得很大，龟头的形状煽情极了，抽出来时林岑的穴口留恋的亲吻它。紫涨肉棒又硬又烫，上面青筋暴起，插得林岑爽得喘息不已

林岑觉得羞赧，把呻吟咽下去，被顶的狠了又泄出来几声。虞凛渊存心跟他较劲，肉棒操得又狠又深，让林岑没办法，只好跟他求饶，话音被撞得支离破碎：“别、别这么快，啊！慢点，求你了呜。”

虞凛渊闻声就停下，肉棒锲在林岑后穴里，他似乎能感受到上面青筋的纹路和灼热的跳动。虞凛渊俯首叼着他乳头舔舐，在乳晕上转圈，偶尔狠的嗦吸一口，把乳头吸的红彤彤。林岑被欲望灼掉了理智，断断续续地哭咽着：“别…别停，呜、操我。”

虞凛渊坏声道：“没力气了，亲我我就干你。”

林岑费力的伸出手勾到虞凛渊的脖颈，唇也覆上来，舌头灵巧的钻进去，亲得啧啧作响。唇舌分开时拉着银丝，林岑趴在虞凛渊的肩头，热气喷在他耳朵上，呢喃着叫他：“老公，操我。”

——“床上说的话是不能当真的。”那时灯红酒绿里，有没有分辨这句话的真假。

虞凛渊被他叫的血脉偾张，连埋在体内的肉棒都胀大了一些，抵在软肉上摩擦。虞凛渊把林岑放下来，肉棒在他体内打了个旋，林岑又被刺激出眼泪，泄出呻吟。虞凛渊让他自己扶着墙，然后按着他肏进去。

他一边发狠地猛顶，一边喘着粗气：“下次把女生的校服裙给你搞一套过来。”

“穿着裙子给我操，然后把裙子撕烂好不好？”

林岑哭叫着答应：“都、都给老公操。老公怎么操都行！啊、啊嗯嗯不行了！”

林岑尖叫了一声，变得沙哑的嗓音显得更加催情：“好棒！啊、啊，我快被你肏死了。老公太大了，我、我好爽。”

臀肉被囊袋拍打得泛红，一下一下重击的声音在狭小空间里清晰可闻，林岑被快感抛到空中，只剩下失神的呻吟：“呜、啊啊啊！我要射了！我不、不行了！”

虞凛渊把手向前伸，把他的马眼堵住，肉棒在穴口顶弄的越来越快，虞凛渊边喘边笑：“等我一起。”

林岑前面的欲望被扼制，后面的欲望却仍在升温。虞凛渊空出一只手揉他的乳头：“这里和下面一起硬了哦。”

林岑的乳头被拧的又疼又爽，后穴也不断收缩着吞吃肉棒，在大开大合的操干里他的脸颊被汗水和泪水糊着，涎水漏了一些在地上，还有一些被蹭到了墙壁上。这个姿势操得他腿直打颤，根本就站不稳。

林岑哭着求他，带着满眼的情潮：“换、换个姿势呜啊，我站、站不稳了，啊啊！”

虞凛渊松开他，自己往马桶上一坐，阴茎直挺挺的竖起，上面还带着粘腻液体：“自己坐上来。”

林岑扶着肉棒，试了好几次龟头都滑了出来，臀缝里被搞得湿哒哒的。他被折磨地快要疯掉，终于把肉棒吃进去时舒服的呻吟了两声，按照自己的速度缓慢地起落。虞凛渊不满意这样的速度，双手扶着他的臀肉强迫他吞吐。

门口传来三三两两聊天的声音，虞凛渊的手指探进他口中搅动涎水：“别叫，外面有人。”

但他顶的更狠更快，右手托着臀肉吞吃肉棒，每次都把人抛、抬到肉棒快滑出去的高度才停下，又让林岑迫于重力快速地坐下来。林岑像一叶舟，身下是情海浪潮，他被一波一波的快感挟持。粗长肉棒让他爽得几乎发疯，嘴里却只能发出唔唔的声音。

虞凛渊把手指拿出来，上面沾满了水液，他抬高手端详着轻笑：“好骚啊宝贝。”

外面淅淅沥沥撒尿的声音还没有停，林岑咬着下唇不让自己发出呻吟：“嗯…嗯…”

虞凛渊凑近：“谁让你咬自己了？”

语罢他的唇舔开林岑的唇，舌头在里面搅动吮吸涎水，啧啧的舔弄。后穴里插出噗滋噗滋的声响，让林岑害羞地闭起眼睛，眼泪沾在睫毛上。

林岑不知道过了多久，耳边重新只剩下囊袋拍击臀肉的声音和自己羞耻难耐的呻吟，他剧烈的颤动，阴茎在缺少抚慰的情况下突突的挑动，向隔间的门上射出一股股精液，沿着门板往下淌。

虞凛渊抱着他面对面，冲刺的速度让他摇着头哭叫着不要，他伸手想要推开虞凛渊但是无济于事，只能被迫接受快速的抽插。虞凛渊摸摸他潮红失神的脸，肉棒深深的插在穴里射精，很深很烫，让林岑打了个哆嗦。

虞凛渊抱着他的姿势很羞耻，像小孩把尿一样掰开他白嫩的腿。虞凛渊借这个体位舔他的耳垂，再含进去嗦吸。一只手顺带探看那个穴口，林岑穴里的白浊滴落下来，缓缓地在地上积出一小滩污秽。

虞凛渊推开隔间的门时暮色顺着窗子淌进来，浅浅淡淡的在地上铺了一层光芒。林岑脸上高潮的红晕还没有褪，阳光打下来倒像是梦里在海滩上晒伤的痕迹。虞凛渊忽然觉得晒伤的不是林岑，分明是自己在这出无情闹剧里被爱情灼伤。


	6. 天鹅脖颈

【女装 dirty talk 车震】

虞凛渊最近很容易做梦，夜晚总梦见那抹玫瑰红。

晨早他从被窝里扒拉出一只手寻找手机，屏幕显示才刚过六点半，窗帘外晨光还没有醒透。晨勃的感觉太糟糕，阴茎顶在内裤上很不舒服，他随手套弄着只想早点解决欲望。昨夜的梦却渐渐的浮起来，意味不明地在他脑海里流窜。他闭上眼睛回忆，还是那个原来林岑带他去的酒吧，他坐在台下最近的第一排看，林岑穿着齐逼小短裙在台上跳着舞，转身的时候裙子飘起来露出纯白的内裤，阴茎撑出一块凸起，上衣里漏出来一节柔软的腰，迷人的腰线上是光芒。趁着舞台换人灯光暗下的刹那虞凛渊把人劫走，像小狼叼着猎物那样钻出人潮，接着把林岑按进自己的车里，发狠似的顶进去，直到他哭咽着求饶。

虞凛渊给昨夜的梦添了不少东西，恶劣得要命，只是为了满足他自己的欲念。直到阴茎抖了几下马眼射出精液，他的神思才回到现实，他抽了张纸把龟头上的白浊擦干净， 把脑子里黄色废料连同纸巾一起倒进垃圾桶，随便换了身衣服下楼吃早饭。

早餐时间他看到林岑坐在窗口，眼睛放光似的端着碗碟就快步走过去。他软磨硬泡了好久，差点把自己哄人骗人的话语说尽：“上次你穿着校服被我搞的时候你答应的！”

林岑被一口热粥呛到，脸上有害羞的红：“谁答应了啊，再说……”

虞凛渊抢了他的话：“你不承认我们就去看录像。”

林岑被他摆弄的没脾气：“行，下次就下次。”

林岑搞不懂当时怎么就答应了他穿女装，是那天粥太烫把脑子烫到了吗？

虞凛渊特别雀跃，迫不及待等着拍摄的日子，几乎是数着分分秒秒的时间。春梦即将成真的感觉太美妙，随之涌上的黄色废料也成几何倍数增长，连垃圾桶都装不下在夜里满溢出来。

拍摄的时间是晚上八点多，酒吧里也看不出白天夜晚，打一束光放一支歌就算是营造了气氛。虞凛渊坐在台下，公司里为数不多的工作人员被拉过来做群演，许予秋晃到正在调试镜头的祁温面前，摇动身上的金属链子和铆钉问他：“我是不是个合格的群演？”祁温看着他的样子，忍不住逸出笑。

林岑还在幕后对着镜子照了照妆容，沾了唇釉补了一下。他就是要做就做全套的性子，穿了裙子就要漂亮出镜。灯光乱射，舞曲热烈，林岑走出来站在台上那一霎，虞凛渊的梦境与现实混沌地难舍难分，合二为一。

像是把梦境里的一切付诸实践，一曲过后林岑被他拽下来，不顾身边人或意味深长的目光或惊呼不解的行为，直把他往车里带。林岑吹到外面的风还是一颤抖，短裙里穿过一缕风划过他腿根，他一边跑着一边怒问：“你干嘛？”

虞凛渊已经打开车门，把他扔进后座里，居高临下地回答：“这还用问？车震啊宝贝。”

林岑半支起身子，裙底风光一览无遗，纯白的内裤映出深色的耻毛。虞凛渊撩起他的上衣，发觉他的乳头已经挺立，圆圆的两粒可爱极了，就像在等待亲吻与抚摸。虞凛渊粗暴地把人推倒，接着自己整个人覆上去，伸手在乳晕上打圈，坏笑着问：“这里是不是想要我舔？”

虞凛渊不由分说地俯下身亲吻他的乳头，舌尖围着乳晕舔弄度上一层暧昧的水泽，小小的一颗被他含在嘴里嗦吸，林岑伸手无力地推着他，就像是欲迎还拒，到虞凛渊眼里就是赤裸裸的邀请：“别这样……啊！呜呜……好爽。”

虞凛渊抬起头看着他已经泛起红的脸颊，发觉他做爱的时候很容易脸红。虞凛渊眼瞳里烧了一把欲望的火，哑着嗓子问：“明明爽得要死还要推开我？怎么有你这样的小婊子？”

虞凛渊从左乳舔到右乳，发出啧啧的响声，还空出一只手探到他的下身，揉搓他的性器。林岑的阴茎不知道什么时候硬了，龟头渗出前液打湿了前面的布料，虞凛渊摸到一滩水渍，色情地抚弄：“没事，我就喜欢你这种婊子，水多又好操，叫起来又骚。”

虞凛渊把他的内裤扯下来，双指探进穴里捅捅，提前扩张过的穴很好开拓，他双指沾了粘腻的润滑，不断在找那个点。林岑突然难耐地喘了一声。虞凛渊笑问：“是我捅到了？是这里吗？”

他不由分说就往那个点按压，如愿以偿换得身下人愈来愈急促的呻吟。林岑喘息着：“别玩了呜……你进来，进来吧……啊！”

狭小的空间里充斥着难耐的喘息呻吟，空气分子被交缠的身躯挤压。林岑两条腿被抬起，架在虞凛渊肩上，穴口紧张地翕张，嫩红的肉上沾了乳白的润滑。虞凛渊解开裤链，硕大的阴茎迫不及待地跳出来，龟头抵在穴口尝试捅了两下，又不肯直接进去，林岑被他搞得难耐的要命，他伸手勾了勾虞凛渊，在他脸颊上吻了一吻，印了一个浅浅的唇印：“操我。”

虞凛渊的血液愈发滚烫起来，不想再玩欲迎还拒的无趣游戏。他只想把林岑搞到崩溃哭叫射精，搞到潮红的脸上满是精液。他忍不住了，粗大的阴茎一挺到底，囊袋拍在臀上荡起一阵暧昧的波动，阴茎感受内里灼热的吮吸，温润又情色。林岑发出一声满足的喟叹：“啊——唔唔！好满。”

虞凛渊的东西在他的穴里磨，把后穴撑得满满当当，严丝合缝的结合。林岑的脸上春情荡漾，硕大的阴茎在穴里戳刺搅动，龟头顶开嫩肉直往里面操，他被捅得神魂颠倒：“嗯——啊！好爽呜呜呜！”

虞凛渊变着法子捅他的穴，他一只手抵住林岑的肩头让他不再晃动磕到头，不断快速地挺腰操他的穴，偾张的鸡巴把穴肉搞的烂熟透红，润滑液打出白沫被阴茎带出来些许黏在他穴口。林岑不知道被操了多久，也不知道自己的阴茎什么时候射了，在小腹留下一滩白浊，还有一些溅在虞凛渊的耻毛上。虞凛渊的阴茎要把他钉死在性爱的十字架上，永远沉沦，永远负罪。

布条撕裂的声音让他一霎换回几分清明，虞凛渊从他穴里退出来，穴肉一下暴露在空气里让他一激灵。他的小短裙被撕裂，虞凛渊把他改成跪趴的姿势，他双手撑在汽车后座的软垫上，头垂下来喘息着，等着下一轮的攻城略地。虞凛渊摸摸他的臀肉，在上面“啵”地亲了一口：“这里好软，里面也好软。”

林岑崩溃地接受顶弄：“不要了……太爽了……”

虞凛渊摸了摸他汗湿的头发，灼热的呼吸喷在他脊背上，俯下身问他，下身动作却没有丝毫停歇：“被操的这么爽？是不是我的小婊子？”

林岑的话音被顶的七零八落，散落在暧昧的空气里：“是！啊啊啊——！是老公的小婊子呜呜呜！好爽……！”

狭小的空间容不得太多动作，虞凛渊就着后入的姿势顶进去更深，阴茎上青筋暴起，甚至有些可怖，囊袋拍击臀肉的声音一阵一阵，林岑咿咿呀呀的呻吟，嘴上虽然在不断的求饶拒绝，但敏感的穴肉一直吸着虞凛渊的阴茎，不断地迎合阴茎的挺动。虞凛渊在这几尽致幻的快感里失去自制力，只不断地享受极致的性爱与激情，性器在穴里快速地冲刺，深到要把囊袋拍进去一样。

虞凛渊吐出急促的低喘：“你这里都干不松，肏了你这么久还是这么紧。”

林岑的双手早就撑不住，整个人上身趴在软垫上剧烈的喘息，跟着身上人的动作被动地摇晃，嘴里不断吐出勾人难耐的呻吟。像原始疯狂的性爱，天地间只有两人般忘我。虞凛渊抵在最深处射精，一股浓精刺激地林岑抖了一抖，双腿仍不住的颤动，指节胡乱抓着些什么。虞凛渊不舍得出来，软掉的阴茎在穴里停留着，伸手把玩他的臀肉，暧昧地把精液摩擦的到处都是。

他伸手拨弄林岑的脸，发现身下人不知道什么时候晕了过去，细长的睫毛垂下来，分明是美人相。林岑脸上迷乱的神色带着高潮的绯红，比一切费尽心机打上的腮红都诱人。他上身的衣服被揉成一条，汗液打湿了全身，锁骨上隐隐约约看出水光，乳头红彤彤似乎有些破皮。林岑脸上泪痕还没干，虞凛渊似乎能在那双闭上的眼睛里，感受到他噙着泪水的可怜目光。

摄影机里的录像已经完成，这场戏到这里算是结束。窗外路灯洒下昏暗的光线，外面收拾器材与聊天的声音混杂着模糊地传进来，空气里精液腥膻的味道还没有散。虞凛渊把林岑翻过来，让他平躺在车里先休息。林岑嘴上的唇釉只剩下小半，唇边是抹地一塌糊涂的红，他穴口附近的臀肉被拍击的泛红，跟脸上的红潮可以构成诸般色相。虞凛渊忽然领悟有关色彩的美学，刺开蒙昧的灵魂。

虞凛渊撩开林岑汗湿的碎发，心跳的速度不知觉间回到最激烈的那一霎。

他对着这张汗泪斑驳的脸颊，不由分说的吻上去。


	7. 旅行的意义

周三快下班时祁温宣布了个消息，千岛湖两天一夜的团建，权当是放松。林岑没想到这个短暂的临时队伍可以拥有团建，黄昏时他走出去时虞凛渊勾了他肩膀：“明天大巴上跟我坐。”

幼不幼稚，像小学生春游，林岑腹诽着，但也没拒绝。

晚上林岑在房间里写暑假作业的论文，噼里啪啦敲击键盘声在室内显得清脆好听，写着写着他指尖突然停在键上，望着半掩窗帘之外的霓虹城市，忽然发觉自己对生活和明天都抱有期待。十七岁的暑假他来过这座城市，周遭陌生而冰冷，人群拥挤如潮。或许这些年城市除了公共交通和绿化建设以外变了些什么，让他对城市里的居所产生了留恋之情。

虞凛渊看到他在车上翻Kindle，腿上还搁着电脑在打字，好奇地把脑袋凑上去，又发觉这么看很不礼貌赶忙缩回来。林岑察觉到他在看，笑着慢慢凑近，覆在他耳边上，让声音轻轻飘进耳膜：“天天被你操的神魂颠倒，连作业都没怎么动。”

恰巧汽车一个颠簸再加个转弯，林岑失衡被迫靠在虞凛渊肩膀上，电脑差点从腿上掉下去还让虞凛渊扶了一把。虞凛渊趁机摸他的脸，一边揩油一边嬉皮笑脸：“再靠会儿。”

林岑收拾好自己就从他身上挪开，像急于撇清一瞬间的心跳加速。林岑紧紧盯着电脑屏幕，不肯再分去一个眼神，故作镇定地回答：“真写不完你帮我写？”

虞凛渊后来没有打扰他，但是眼神一直在他的身侧飘忽。这时候太阳被云朵遮住，光芒四分五裂，好巧不巧林岑的肩膀和发梢上占得两块阳光，衬得发丝柔软黑亮。虞凛渊觉得他被光芒勾勒的轮廓熟悉又陌生，像在哪里见过。

林岑写完论文把电脑合上，闭上眼转动眼瞳来缓解酸涩，接着睁开眼望着远处山峦若隐若现的翠色，忽而怅怅然：“夏天要结束了。”

这个夏天像是果味气泡酒酿成的，他的心总在咕噜咕噜冒泡泡，像是在酒液里为爱情沸腾。有时伏低，被浸在清甜果酒里甜蜜餍足地高潮。有时漂浮，被气泡托在云端上摇摇欲坠。分明度数不高，却让人醉生梦死。

到了目的地还要坐船到中心岛区，等把行李在民宿里安定好已经快到正午。祁温带他们去吃鱼，千岛湖的鱼不可错过。鱼上桌后祁温耐心地给许予秋挑刺，把嫩白的肉放到他调羹里。虞凛渊不知怎么地跃跃欲试，但他假装毫不刻意地瞥了眼林岑，身侧的人吃鱼的工夫干净利落，刺上不剩丁点肉，像猫咪一样。

虞凛渊顿时有些挫败。

午后一行人嚷嚷着要去划船，祁温望着许予秋划着小船越飘越远，成了视线里一个黑乎乎的点，然后他转过身坐在林岑旁边：“是不是喜欢小虞了？”

林岑被这句话搞得猝不及防，他假装淡定地地喝了口水：“为什么？”

祁温低下头笑了一笑：“眼神。”

“在剪你们片子的时候看出来的。”

但他很快就把这个话题终止，不往下讲：“五年前我在USC读影视专业的时候认识了小秋。”

祁温那时候还年轻，也不留长发，按USC的MFA制度来算还是第一学年，那年的小组活动里也轮不到他当导演，只能在镜头前演个小角色。在他和伙伴们一起看成片时总觉得自己的表现有些奇怪，就像完整的表演里残缺了一角，但他始终找不到缺了什么。

第一年就猝然遭遇瓶颈期让他感到很焦虑，经常一个人忙到深夜又不知道在忙些什么。有天夜里他饿到胃疼才发现没吃晚饭，只好闯进加州寒冷的夜色里，找到一家没有打烊的餐馆。店面里只有一个男孩，笑起来却有飞扬的神采，他问：“是中国人？”

祁温点点头，许予秋忽然有点激动，是属于异国他乡的怜惜：“那我给你煮碗面？”

祁温向他道谢，随便找了个位置坐下，恰巧能望见厨房里男孩忙碌的声音，他端着面碗出来时水汽在他脸上蒸腾，笑容和眉眼模模糊糊：“快点吃哦，你吃完我把碗刷了就能休息了。”

祁温忽然有些打扰了他人休息的歉意，闷声嚼着面条，许予秋却坐在他面前叽叽喳喳的。祁温觉得他很聒噪，像小麻雀啾啾啾不停，但意外地觉得很可爱。许予秋托着腮问他：“你是不是搞艺术的啊？”

祁温嘴里还嚼着面条，只能先点点头，等他咽下去以后好奇地问：“你怎么看出来的？”

许予秋似乎很雀跃：“看气质咯！再说你看你这么不修边幅，黑眼圈又重得要死。不是搞艺术就是搞代码的。”

祁温被迫陪聊陪了半个多钟头，他走出门时发觉还飘了点雨，一阵冷风吹得耳根通红。他拢了拢衣服，在快步走回家的时候忽然回头。夜里视线不清，小店已经熄灯，他甚至无法辨认出房屋的轮廓。路灯把人影拉得很长，细雨飘飞落在发梢。在他不知所踪的少年时代里，忽然燃起热望的火光。

祁温的语速又轻又缓，像湖面泛起的皱。而他似乎成为太阳炙烤后湖面上的水蒸气，借着天际云端的水汽交换远渡重洋，成为旧年里加州落下的一场雨。

祁温挂着浅浅的笑：“那年加州的华人在一起过新年，我带着小秋一起去。我记得那天夜里没有星光，月光也隐在云后面淡得看不清。我借着酒意大胆地吻他，周围不断有人在为我们鼓掌。那天深夜他在院子里放烟花，周遭草木漆黑，星月都没有光芒，他挥舞着仙女棒回头笑着跟我说——”

“‘你眼睛里有星星。’”

“那时候我像个愣头青，不懂电影也不懂爱情。后来我静下来坐在工作台前，再看了一遍以前的短片才明白，我所有表演的眼神里都缺了情感。而我看小秋，小秋看我的时候，眼睛里分明有光交汇，像夜里流动着闪光的河。小秋也许只是无心的一句话，但我确实明白了我所缺失的一切。所以我后来学了导演，想成为捕捉光芒的人。”

祁温望着许予秋划着船回来，还腾出一只手在冲他挥舞。阳光下少年的眉眼干净，好像能看到那年加州的阳光下年轻的脸庞。他们忽然在疾驰的岁月里握住过往的碎片，阳光抹去了岁月浅浅的刻痕，祁温张开双臂作出准备拥抱他的姿势。忽然再回头对林岑说：“小虞看你的眼神，也是一样的。”

林岑已经起身离开，在听到这句话时他脚步微怔。他背对着阳光走回房间，任凭裸露的肌肤被晒着。在走入树木的阴影里以后，看不清脸上表情。

“爱或不爱”的问题在他看来很难回答，就像洪荒之始人们就开始思考诸如“永恒与轮回”“生存或死亡”的问题一样，始终不可能得到标准答案。时间是刀刃，人物是砧板，爱情是被不断打磨的钻石，他始终只能看到一个棱面。

在湖边很容易看到时间，林岑站在阳台上俯看日头渐渐沉没，虞凛渊在夕阳落下前的那一霎站在楼下叫他。未尽的光芒从侧面照在他脸上，汗珠清晰可见，林岑忽然觉得有些思考毫无意义。他快步下楼时夕阳恰好沉了下去，如愿见到虞凛渊仍有残留光芒的笑容。

和喜欢的人虚度光阴其实是件很珍贵的事情。

林岑晚上洗完澡换了浴袍，擦了擦湿漉漉的头发就出了浴室，还没等他趿拉着拖鞋走回床边就听到了敲门声，林岑把门拉开一条缝，虞凛渊就想要进来：“来找你。”

林岑答道： “多没礼貌，穿着睡衣见你。”

“没穿衣服的样子我都见过那么多次了，害羞什么呢。”虞凛渊边说着边走进来，林岑也找不到反驳的理由。

虞凛渊自觉往他的床上一躺，接着半撑着身体打量着林岑。他的发梢还滴着水，有一些蹭到额头上，脸颊被浴室里的温度弄得有些湿润的红。纯白浴袍紧紧地系在腰间，显得中间那截腰更加纤细。林岑被他盯得混不自在：“干嘛呢？”

“想亲你。”虞凛渊没皮没脸地冲他笑。

林岑不想理他，略过了他往办公桌边走。而他走过虞凛渊身旁床刚不过半步，就被人拦腰抱起来压在床上。柔软的垫子霎时凹进去，林岑抬起头望着虞凛渊，两人的鼻梁就快要碰到一起，呼吸声交缠着难分难舍。虞凛渊俯下身，含住他的唇舌。起初只是浅浅地吻着，后来虞凛渊的舌探进来，毫不客气地掌握他的呼吸，他被吻得快要窒息，只能被动的接受着疯狂的亲吻。

一刹那的冲动，撩起燎原的火。

虞凛渊在放开他的唇舌时满足地听到林岑急促的呼吸声，像在他耳边放了场烟花，噼里啪啦地炸起欲望。但他顿时觉得很无力，自己是以什么身份、什么角色去做这样的事情呢？

虞凛渊从林岑的身上起来，不经意瞥到窗帘的缝隙里露出月亮。

他想让月色将隐晦爱意说到尽头。

虞凛渊无措的想要解释些什么，但话到嘴边支离破碎：“我——”

他背过身去，像是想为一时冲动找到借口开脱，然后发现自己找不到理由以后掉头就走。林岑慢条斯理地问他：“撩完了人，你不负责？”

虞凛渊蓦然转身，几乎没有迟疑地抱住了他。没有摄像机，没有剧本，一切都可以归结为人类的本能——爱。

月夜春色，人间猖狂。

爱意无需隐于云端。


	8. 彻夜

【69 舔穴】

虞凛渊在低头吻他的时候像是渴极，拼命钻进他唇舌里吮吸交缠着唾液，像夏夜里浮动着粘稠的暧昧因子，在空气里释放出令人致幻的效果。虞凛渊一边吻着林岑一边解开他腰间系着的带子，扒开浴袍后显出一大片裸露的肌肤。虞凛渊把林岑的锁骨颈侧亲出蜿蜒的红痕。林岑脸上爬上情欲的红，嘴里呜呜咽咽地低吟。

虞凛渊拍拍他的脸，自己掰开他双腿伸手往穴里探了两指，把穴口揉弄地微微翕张。林岑任由他玩弄着，嘴里抑制不住呻吟，忽然看见虞凛渊把头埋进去，舌头伸进去轻轻舔弄着甬道，咕滋咕滋地。

林岑惊喘着：“你别——！啊啊啊。”

虞凛渊在穴口舔了一圈，唾液粘上嫩红的穴肉泛着暧昧的水光。舌头灵巧地在穴口吮吸舔弄，发出亲吻一样啵啵的声音。接着戳进去浅浅地刺激软肉，虞凛渊的舌头从穴口出来时唾液拉出暧昧的银线，他低低地笑：“宝贝，你的骚穴一直咬着我不放，喂我喝你的水。”

林岑又痒又麻，舔穴的快感像隔靴搔痒：“不要舔了，你插进来，插我的穴呜嗯。”

“我下面的肉棒好像还不想进来，要不然你哄哄他？”虞凛渊揉捏了一把自己的阴茎，暗示地明显。

林岑从床头爬过来凑近虞凛渊的阴茎，毫不犹豫地吞吐着，脸上露出餍足又迷乱的神情。双手不断撸动着肉棒，摩擦着上面暴起的青筋。林岑一路从囊袋舔起，把鼓胀的囊袋含进嘴里，眯起眼睛用舌头划过阴茎上每一寸炙热，接着含住龟头，舌尖舔弄着马眼。

虞凛渊被他搞得呼吸越来越重，他伸手揉弄林岑已经立起来的阴茎，一只手还是玩弄他已经湿漉漉的穴，伸进去两根指头围着前列腺按压。林岑含住虞凛渊的肉棒吞吐，只能发出闷闷的呻吟：“唔唔——啊——嗯。”

林岑吐出被他舔的水光淋淋的肉棒，讨好似的求饶：“操我呜呜呜，小穴想要吃肉棒了。”

虞凛渊抬起身，哑着嗓子道：“我没有戴套过来。”

“别带了，你射进来——”林岑眼尾是情欲的红，仿佛再不插进来就要湿润。

“快进来——啊。”林岑难耐地扭了扭腰，腰腹上遍布着吻痕。 

虞凛渊一把把他按在床上，又重又狠地亲了他一口，也许因为从前做爱时忘记了亲吻，往后要多多补起来。虞凛渊扶着挺翘的肉棒在穴口拍了两下，接着插进去：“别发骚了，马上操你。”

面对面的姿势把距离拉的更近，虞凛渊可以听到林岑唇齿间溢出的每一声细微的呻吟，看到他两颊上的红如何由浅变浓，看到他的泪与汗和每一寸被他支配的感觉。他在这片疆域上驰骋，开疆拓土。

林岑起初还有精力抚摸着他整齐的腹肌，柔软的指肚刮擦着他的肌肉。眼神起初还清明，能看到他不断挺动时眉间微微蹙起的角度，听到他最下流的赞美与爱抚，感受肉棒挺进去后穴的疼痛与战栗。

虞凛渊的性器进出仿佛要把他钉死在床上，一下一下挺动地又狠又快。林岑双手环住他的腰，指甲胡乱的划拉着他的背，灼热的呼吸吐在他耳畔。

林岑忍不住呻吟着：“啊、啊啊啊。好爽，好深啊啊啊！”

虞凛渊俯下身亲他，下身毫不客气地加快速度抽插，囊袋拍击臀肉的声音快速而清晰，足以让林岑在感觉与听觉之间双重高潮。林岑被他顶弄地眼角泛起红：“不、不要了呜呜呜——太快了。”

虞凛渊的阴茎突突地抖动，一股一股地喷在他穴里，粘稠又满足。虞凛渊没有退出来，软掉的阴茎埋在潮湿的穴肉里，快感不输射精之前。先伸手擦拭林岑额角的汗，轻轻趴在他身上喘息，流着汗粘稠的肌肤贴合着，谁也没说一句放开。

虞凛渊走到浴室里放了热水，抱着林岑走进去：“帮你清理。”

实则虞凛渊把林岑抱进水里就后悔了。林岑闭上眼睛休息着，虞凛渊映入眼帘的整个上身都被他吮吻地红痕斑驳，被他咬的有些肿的红褐色的乳头还挺立着，身上被热气留存着做爱时的体温，一副被操熟了的模样，虞凛渊的鸡巴又硬得要命，他把脚下的拖鞋一蹬，跨进了浴缸里。

林岑疑惑地睁开眼睛，还没来得及开口询问，就被虞凛渊抱起来坐到了他身上。浴缸里水花飞溅，狭小的空间艰难地容纳下两个人。林岑问他：“你干嘛！”

虞凛渊掰开他臀肉插进去：“宝贝，忍不住了，还想操你。”

刚射进去的精液还在林岑后穴里，肉棒顶开小穴毫不费力，甚至还在精液的润滑下进出更加顺利。林岑被迫承受着顶弄，虞凛渊摆动腰臀往上顶，他却因重力被迫下坠，两相碰撞，臀肉拍击着，水波荡漾不止。

林岑双手艰难的扶着浴缸，身体随着肉棒的挺动一起一伏，靠在虞凛渊胸膛上不住地喘息：“啊——啊啊啊——好深啊。”

虞凛渊把他身上沐浴露的泡沫抹到林岑乳头上，粘腻地触感刺激出呻吟，林岑呜呜咽咽地喘。在虞凛渊眼里，红嫩乳头上的白沫，像极了樱桃上的奶油，甜腻地让人沉迷。

虞凛渊把林岑的头掰过来和他接吻，舌尖被他叼住吮吸，肉棒在他体内顶弄地更快，臀肉啪啪地撞击声在水里传出来，更加沉闷，却无比清晰。林岑只能发出呜呜的叫声，虞凛渊放开他唇舌的时候，他在他耳边呻吟着：“慢一点……啊、啊啊啊！好爽，你操的我好爽呜！啊啊啊！”

林岑坐在虞凛渊的鸡巴上，被迫接受今晚第二股精液，肉穴里还有一股精液，一些插弄时渗进去的水，整个穴都被操软操烂，夹杂着奇怪的饱胀感。浴缸里水面浮起浊白的精液，林岑窝在他怀里急促地喘气：“你出去！我自己清理。”

做完第二次以后两人都累得倒在了床上，一时无话，但虞凛渊和林岑都睡意全无。被子随意盖在身上，林岑靠在虞凛渊肩头，用房间里电视屏幕放电影。林岑问他：“看什么？”

他点开U盘里片子，不外乎是经典的同性题材影片，《蓝宇》《春风沉醉的晚上》或者是《断背山》《请以你的名字呼唤我》，林岑其实都看过许多遍，他只是找不到其他事情来打发这个漫长的夜晚。

电影里的人物只能走向既定的结局，屏幕外的人未来却有无数种可能。

虞凛渊斟酌了一下，反正都没看过：“那个吧！”

意大利充沛的阳光里藏着无尽的夏天，蝉鸣声和钢琴曲里发酵了少年人隐秘的爱情。林岑在Elio和Oliver亲吻时攀在虞凛渊身上撒娇索吻，如愿获得一个比屏幕里还缠绵的深吻。变换的光影照在他脸上，虞凛渊闭起眼睛吻他，最后一刹视觉定格在林岑扑簌的眼睫上。虞凛渊几乎没有艺术细胞，他不懂得欣赏电影，但这段夏日里的爱情让他尝到柠檬汁的味道，清新酸甜的感觉在舌苔上蔓延开。

林岑本来在划拉手机，不知觉间累得就睡着，手机从他手里滑落在被单上。虞凛渊捡起来放在身侧，替他摆好枕头，被子掖一掖让他好睡觉。手机屏幕还亮着，虞凛渊拿起来随意瞟了一眼，赫然是推特的个人主页，上面的ID是巫山@WUSHAN。

虞凛渊眼前忽然闪过无数画面，遮住了电影里散出的任何光芒。他想到那些夜里曾经疯狂迷恋过的躯体，闭上眼编排过恶劣的桥段，而他触到过的腰肢，探寻过的身体与梦到过的轮廓顷刻间合二为一。所有陌生的熟悉感扑面而来，吹散开重重迷雾。

虞凛渊侧过头看林岑已经睡熟，呼吸声均匀地吹进他耳膜，像在梦里招来一朵积雨云，在他心里落了一场暴雨，顷刻间全身湿透。夏日里的暴雨淹过巫山顶，林岑站在神邸之上跃下来，被他稳稳当当接在怀里。


End file.
